Project Infinity
Project Infinity is a team of demigod robot masters designed to be the last DJNs. They are generally considered to be as powerful as the Terrarians and the Dragon Hearted. Their team consists of 5 robot masters, Clowd, Sorcer-R, Retro, Hax, and Destiny. They normally stay on Mt. Destiny waiting for challengers. They also know one of the most powerful attacks known, the Infinitieth Laser. Upon collision with the Terrarians most powerful form, it caused monumental damage, heard all around the world. Project Infinity have also made their own line of robots, the P∞Ns. Backstory Reasons When Doctor Jabon had successfully created more than 38 Robot Masters, you could imagine that he was pretty wiped out. When suddenly chaos awoke! World War III was happening! Doctor Jabon was then contacted by Dr. Light for the first time ever! Dr. Jabon agreed to make sure that the DJNs would never officially die. The Last Five Doctor Jabon set to work. He wanted to bind all of the DJNs together. So that they would never be separated. He started to work on 5 robot masters that were the most powerful things on the planet (Doctor Jabon didn’t count Dragon hearted, Terrarians, _______, Duo, Pipie, or any other characters around that level). He called them Project Infinity. And he gave them all the same serial number. DJN 00∞. The five were Clowd, Sorcer-R, Retro, Hax, and Destiny. Destiny was the leader of the group and the last built, and arguably the most powerful. Finally Built Project Infinity was finished! Soon after they were built they were sent into WWIII. Over time, everyone forgot who won. But whichever side Project Infinity was on,they won! But Project Infinity felt like they had more potential. So they went to Mt. Destiny (Named after Destiny) to wait for a challenger to come and challenge them, and to work on another project… The Challenger Terra Blade had recently heard from another DJN that some robot was stronger than him. So he and the other Terrarians went to Mt. Destiny to challenge them. When they got there, they saw a simple Sniper Joe. “That’s all you’ve got?! C’mon! Give us a challenge!” The Sniper Joe then exploded. And in its place was a group of 5 Robot Masters. One had a giant sword and could use something called ‘Limit Break’. Another had a magical staff that looked like it would hurt to be stabbed by. A third looked like it was made from cube building blocks. The fourth had a computer built into his chest and forehead. The one front of them all was Destiny. It was hard to define what he looked like other than he looked Overpowered! Destiny said,”So are you just going to stare at us or what?” Terra Blade recovered from their entrance and said,” We are the Terrarians! We challenge you to a duel!” The Fight The Terrarians charged! Project Infinity charged as well. Calamitizer went for Clowd, the second most powerful. Calamitizer tried to jab at Clowd, but Clowd dodged out of the way. Clowd then released a powerful attack, slashing and swiping with his mega sword. Calamitizer was launched off the peak, but then Calamitizer transformed! His head grew steel jaws, his body enlengend with colors of blue and purple. Calamitizer had transformed into the Devourer of Gods! He charged at Clowd, who stood in shock, and by the time he dodged out of the way, he was too late. The Devourer grabbed him with his jaws and started to squeeze. Clowd tried to wriggle out, but the Devourer was too strong. The Devourer then swallowed the body of Clowd. But at the last second, Clowd transferred his programming into Calamitizer and took over his control. All around the Devourer (or Clowd, take your pick) was chaos. Terra Blade slashed at Destiny, but Destiny blocked. The Horium charged at Hax, but Hax froze The Horiums CPU for a second. Tremor Tremble was fighting Retro. And Enigma A was fighting Sorcer-R. The Devourer or Clowd, with his tail, whacked the Terrarians of the building. Clowd then transformed his borrowed body back into Calamitizer, then his CPU switched to a backup Clowd model. The Terrarians fell, to their doom (even though they could survive a fall this big). A Power Never Before Conceived The Terrarians, as they were falling, used the hidden power they had kept from everyone. Tremor Tremble made them all gigantic. Calamitizer transformed into a giant arm, along with Enigma A. The Horium Transformed into a giant head. And Terra Blade transformed into the Core. They had transformed into...wait for it...the almighty, omega, powerful, Moon Lord. They fought and fought and fought. Hax realized that this thing was probably unstoppable so he told the others through radio-telekinesis to do the Infinitieth Laser. As Project Infinity blasted the largest blue beam in existence, the Moon Lord charged at them. An explosion that could be seen around the entire world was witnessed. Even the dead humans and broken robots, including Mega, could hear and see it. All Comes to a Close Hax struggled to his feet, the mountaintop was absolutely decimated. Hax looked around for Project Infinity. He found Clowd nearby, after he managed to wake up, the found that everyone else had fallen off the mountain. After everyone had been rescued, they all jointly agreed that they were evenly matched. The Terrarians bid farewell, and Project Infinity fixed their mountain. But neither of them were the same since. Music Each member of Project Infinity have their own theme. Clowd uses the theme Those Who Fight Further, Sorcer-R uses the theme Boss Battle Song 1, Retro uses the theme Peer Gynt, Hax uses the theme The Filthy Mind, and Destiny uses the theme Lycanthropy. Destiny has a final form with the theme Annihilate. Category:Team